


Answers

by EmiliaVBlake



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: Christian visits Tasha at Tarasov Prison(Previously published on FF.Net)
Kudos: 3





	Answers

Christian entered Tarasov. Most people would never be allowed in; especially for a visit. But, he was the queen's boyfriend. He lived by a different set of rules these days.

He went through security, his mood plummeting as he surveyed the medieval prison decorated with all the high-tech gadgetry. The Guardian in charge, James Stryder, came toward him as two guardians flanked Christian's side.

"Lord Ozera, welcome to Tarasov prison. I'm the warden here." the warden announced shaking Christian's hand, "My name is James Stryder."

Christian smiled diplomatically, "Thank you, Guardian Stryder. I'm glad to be here."

The older man nodded, knowing Christian was simply being polite, "I'm sure you'd like to be taken to your aunt now."

"Yes, visiting her is why I'm here." Christian responded dryly.

"Follow me. I'll take you into one of the interrogation rooms."

Christian followed the older man as he made his way deeper into the recesses of Tarasov prison. Guardian Stryder kept up the idle chatter as they walked, but it didn't help to calm Christian at all.

Finally, he was led into a stark white room with a two-way mirror. There were three chairs and a table in the middle of the room; one chair was on the side with the wall and the other two on the side with the mirrors. Christian moved forward and took a seat in on of the chair's facing the wall, nonchalantly surveying the room.

"Is there anything you need, Lord Ozera?" Guardian Stryder asked.

"A coffee would be nice," Christian replied trying to keep himself calm.

Nervous tension was beginning to fill him. He began tapping his foot against the floor trying to contain his energy.

"How do you like it?" Stryder asked.

Christian looked at him perplexed.

"Your coffee…"

Christian's eyes widened with understanding, "Black."

The guardian nodded, "I'll be right back."

Christian was left alone to ponder. Was this truly what he wanted to do right now? No, of course not. But, he needed to confront his aunt. A year was enough time to collect himself. It was now or never.

Stryder came back with his coffee. And right behind him? Two guardians stood on either side of her. She didn't look good at all. She was gaunt. He'd never seen his aunt that thin before. Her skin seemed to be falling off her face. Her long hair no longer held its healthy shine and luster. It was dull and even slightly brittle. Her once beautiful, smooth skin was now cracked and aged. Her once strong, carefree expression was now gone. In its place was a cold, hard expression. But, he could see the wariness in her eyes.

Christian stood and bowed his head toward his aunt politely.

"Aunt Tasha," he greeted before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Christian…" she replied, her voice breaking with something that sounded like tears to him.

The guardians moved her toward her seat and handcuffed her to the chair. Her eyes never left Christian's face. Christian took his seat nonchalantly. He kept his emotions off his face as he confronted his aunt.

"You look as beautiful as ever, Aunt Tasha." he lied.

She smirked. It was the first sign of life she'd give and it relieved Christian even though it simultaneously pissed him off.

"We both know you're lying, Christian. But, thank you." she said, her voice gravelly with non-use.

Christian nodded, "How have you been here?" he asked, the concern escaping his facade.

Her eyes turned sad, "It's no 5-star spa, but I'm managing."

It was the answer he expected, but they both knew this place was slowly killing her.

"And how are you?" she asked, her hand moving to cover his comfortingly.

He moved his hand away instantly. He ignored the hurt that flashed through her eyes.

"I've been good. Things have been moving along. And the family is actually behind me in a lot of my changes and decisions." he responded.

Tasha nodded, seeing the strength and pride in her nephew's eyes. Though they both knew that his true emotions were tormenting him on the inside. They continued to exchange pleasantries, but finally Tasha got fed up.

"Okay, Chris, tell me why you're here. Really here. And not some bullshit excuse that you just wanted to see me." she demanded weakly.

"I just wanted to see you. But, I also want to know why. Why did you do it, Aunt Tasha? And why did you blame Rose?" he said, his pain finally revealing itself through his voice.

Tasha closed her eyes, the pain cutting into her very core.

"I didn't think Tatiana was trying to change the way we defended ourselves. I truly believed that the Moroi would benefit from a new leader. Plus, I hated Tatiana…I behaved like a monster for my beliefs. Then when Lissa was nominated I saw my chance to make all my dreams for the Moroi a reality."

"So, you were going to use her?" he said disgusted.

"Yes, I'm not proud of that fact. I loved Lissa like my own daughter. I shouldn't have used her like that. I'm not proud of the fact that I hurt you or LIssa. I live with the guilt in me all the time."

"You should have thought about that before you did it." he replied icily

"I didn't think I'd get caught. But, if I could go back and spare you and Lissa I would."

"Spare Lissa? Please. You wanted to use her. You wanted to use her for your own personal gain. How fucked up can you be?!"

"I didn't intend to hurt anyone, Christian! You have to believe that?"

"And what about Rose?" he asked angrily, cutting her off, "Did you ever once think about her? How could you do that to her?"

Tasha hesitated, but finally spoke, "Rose was the most likely candidate. Everyone all ready thought she was crazy. She never made her hatred for Tatiana a secret. And she knew how to use a stake and break into places. It wasn't that hard to frame her. She was an easy target. Plus she and…"

Tasha cut off and Christian looked at her curiously. What was she hiding?

"Plus she, what?" he asked slowly, with barely leashed anger.

Tasha sighed deeply.

"I hoped that with Rose out of the picture Dimitri would finally give me a change."

Christian shook his head, revolted by his aunt's nature.

"You framed an innocent woman of murder for such a petty reason?" he asked incredulously his voice rising in volume, "God, you aren't the woman I thought you were. But, then I guess you really don't know what a person is capable of doing."

"I just hoped…"

"You should have give Dimitri up as soon as he said he didn't want you! You hurt him too with your ridiculous plan, you know that?! God, you were so fucking selfish! I can't believe you're even related to me!" he rose to his feet trying to contain his anger.

"I'm sorry, Christian." she whispered.

He sighed again, his voice going low and cold, "Sometimes 'sorry' isn't enough."

He grabbed his jacket and walked to the door dropping his coffee into the trash.

"Christian, please!" she cried out trying to reach for him, "Don't go!"

"I'll be back soon. When I'm not so angry." he replied quietly.

Anger practically pulsed off him. He walked out of the door. Stryder stayed quiet as he escorted Christian back to the office.

"Thank you," Christian said shaking his hand.

"Anytime, Lord Ozera." he replied.

Christian kept his cool as he was walked back to his car. Thankfully it was broad daylight out because he had left his guardian escort in his hotel so no one was there to witness when he pulled over and broke down. Christian yelled and screamed before the floodgates burst open. He sat there and sobbed.

Finally he came to his senses; his body convulsing from the last few sobs wracking through him. He drove back to the hotel. It was time to get back and pack. It was time to go home.


End file.
